PROJECT SUMMARY The broad objective of this NEI Center Core Grant for Vision Research application is to facilitate study of the structure, development and function of the visual system in health and in blinding diseases, with the aim of preventing, mitigating or curing such diseases, or the restoration of lost vision, through the application of the most sophisticated available techniques. Four resource and service Cores will help achieve the broad objective, as follows: I. Image Analysis and Graphics Core: Morphometric analysis; computer-aided image analysis; production of graphics for data analysis, presentation and publication II. Morphology Core: Histology (paraffin and plastic embedding, sectioning and staining, frozen sectioning for immunohistochemistry), ocular imaging (slit lamp examination and photography, Micron III fundus photography (with fluorescein angiography) and optical coherence tomography (OCT), biometric Bioptigen OCT) and visual functional testing (ERG, OptoMotry and IOP) and in vivo rodent eye injection with electroporator set up. Microscopy (light microscopy - brightfield, darkfield, phase contrast, DIC and fluorescence) and photomicrography, and advanced microscopy using a combination of spinning disk and confocal microscopes). III. Computer/IT Core: Programming for custom research needs; assistance in computer and information technology hardware and software selection, installation, instruction in use, maintenance and minor repairs. IV. Rapid-Prototyping and Design Core: Design of new unique research equipment plus education and training of users, empowering them to participate in the manufacturing, construction, maintenance, and upgrading of their unique research equipment designs. This is an application of a NEI Center Core Grant for Vision Research competing renewal submitted by the Principal Investigator and 19 other vision scientists who hold 23 active NEI R01 research grants. In addition, the UCSF vision research community supported by the NEI Vision Core Grant comprises 14 NEI- supported scientists with grant mechanisms other than active R01, 4 with other NIH funding, 1 with FDA R01 funding and 5 with private funding. There are 41 Core Investigators with active research programs, overall, each using at least one Core at a moderate or extensive level. Using traditional and innovative approaches, this Core Vision Research Grant has been highly successful and instrumental in enhancing the productivity and impact of vision research, attracting scientists to vision research and facilitating collaborative studies on the visual system at UCSF.